


爱火

by ryonin



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, by48 - Fandom, 井然 - Fandom, 巍澜衍生 - Fandom, 韩沉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryonin/pseuds/ryonin
Summary: ※OOC、ABO预警※私设大如山※井然x韩沉
Relationships: 井然/韩沉 - Relationship, 井然x韩沉 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	爱火

他永远也无法忘记那一双眼睛！几年前他第一次看见那个人时，他的眼眸有着敏锐、抽丝剥茧和洞悉人心的魔力，但凡任何人见过一次，都会下意识的刻画进心版上，难以忘怀。而今，透过单反相机的镜头，他在遥远的异国再次见到那双迷人的眼眸，只是，那一抹深邃的漆黑里，再也看不见以前的光芒，里头有的，只剩下看不见尽头的悲伤。

井然反射性的放下单反，隔着墨镜看向站在许愿池边一身黑色装扮的韩沉，是了，那张熟悉的脸，是他这几年几乎每晚都会梦见的人，在无数次梦境中，井然不止一次梦见韩沉躺在他身下，脸色酡红眼神迷离的随着他的进犯吟哦出声，每一次的梦境都如此真实，真实的让井然经常是在分身胀痛的忍不住要宣泄而惊醒，梦境里的韩沉，妖娆的秀色可餐，让井然想过无数次要将他绑在床上，极尽所能的爱他，蹂躏他，直到他无法自拔的上瘾，再也离不开他。

远处隐隐约约的飘散出一股极淡的柠檬草信息素，井然敏锐的察觉到了这股属于omega的香气，只是，当他顺着味道飘散过来的方向看去时，赫然发现是从韩沉身上飘散出来的，他怔愣了几秒，他怎么也想不到，韩沉竟然是个omega！

这个意外的发现，让他心底涌现出一丝雀跃和欢喜，正当他在思索着要怎么上前去跟韩沉攀谈时，许愿池旁已经不见韩沉的身影，井然三步并做两步的小跑到原先韩沉出现的位置，左右看了看，并没有找到韩沉的踪影，他有些懊恼的推了推鼻梁上的墨镜，单反紧抓在手里，独自面对空气中残留的淡薄香气，心中徒留满腔的怆然。

夜晚的罗马街道上，属于夜生活的霓虹灯亮起，井然为了消减白日里的遗憾，刻意在沐浴后，换上休闲舒适的衣着，来到位于酒店旁巷子内的小酒吧！

酒吧里充斥着各式气味，廉价香水混合着雪茄味道，里头还掺杂着各式调酒及纯酒的香气，以及各色alpha及omega的信息素味道，所有的味道混合在一起，就是属于夜生活才会有的颓靡，井然一派悠闲的坐在酒吧内靠近门口处的单人座位上，手中的玻璃杯里，摇晃着琥珀色的液体，醇厚的干邑酒香，是他的最爱，偶尔，他也会在自己家里，让室内流淌着古典音乐，一个人独酌，享受着静谧的时光。

正当他端起玻璃杯优雅的喝着酒时，一股在这里显得格格不入的omega信息素，突如其来的扩散开来，想来是有人突然进入发情期了！井然嗅着这股香气，霍然站起身往信息素飘散出来的角落快步走去，一接近香气的来源地，映入井然眼底的是几个看起来绝非善类的alpha围着一个omega，正在争吵着谁要先上这个一看就是被人下了药引起发情期提前的omega，已然发情的omega眼神迷离，脸色酡红身体微颤的靠在吧台角落，无法自己。

韩沉异常潮红的脸赫然出现在井然的视线内，一股怒火自心口涌出，属于优等alpha的信息素和威压喷薄而出，将围着韩沉的几个alpha吓的瞬间腿软，井然身上霸道强悍的信息素在酒吧内引起一阵不小的骚动，一些体质較弱的omega或alpha都承受不住来自井然的信息素，纷纷逃窜出酒吧，店老板见状，惊觉事态严重，连忙走到井然所在的角落，一走近，就听见井然冷声开口，「滚！」

仅仅一个字，原先围着韩沉争执谁要先上的几个alpha吓的连滚带爬头也不回的离开了现场，只留意识已然不清的韩沉和井然在原地，店老板陪笑的看了看井然又看看韩沉，就见井然一个箭步上前，一手从韩沉的腋下穿过去，轻而易举的将人扶了起来搂进怀里，受情热影响意识不甚清明的韩沉浑身燥热难耐，方才井然释放的信息素让他腿软的站不住，两腿之间几乎湿透，后穴深处瘙痒空虚的渴望着有人来填满。

井然身上冷冽的信息素气息让韩沉反射性的紧抓住他的衣服磨蹭，眼见怀里的人情况不太好，井然索性将人拦腰抱起，带着人大步走出酒吧，往自己下榻的饭店走。

回到饭店内的房里，井然将韩沉放躺上大床，转身就要去倒杯水给他，熟料，刚要离开床边，他的手就让韩沉拉住，微哑的嗓音响起，「别走……」，井然回头定定的看着韩沉，「我只是去……」，话还没说完，浓郁的柠檬草香气已经扑面而来。

已经让情热折磨到丧失理智的韩沉，不顾一切的扑向井然，温热的唇直接覆上，迫切的亲吻逐渐失控，双手拉扯着他的上衣，整个人挂在他身上磨蹭扭动着身躯，喘息间，井然趁着几秒钟空档，稍稍拉开身上动情的人，低声开口，「你醒醒！韩沉，你看看我是谁！」

井然的话拉回了些许残存的理智，韩沉两手抓着井然的衣襟，动作顿缓了几秒，抬起头就着房里暖黄的光线看了看眼前的人，颤抖着出声，「井……井然？」，职业病根深蒂固，只要是他曾经手见过的人，他都不会忘记，看着韩沉眼中的迷茫，体贴的扶着他在床上坐下，「是，我是井然！你确定要继续下去？」，韩沉听着眼前人的回答，沉默了须臾便做出决定，不想再忍受情热带来的空虚和瘙痒，这次，他坚定的倾身向前，在吻上井然之前，轻声的说了一句，「给我……」

短短的两个字，井然释放出身上的信息素，让韩沉直接进入深层发情期，只见深邃的眼眸瑟缩了下，属于omega的香气更加的浓郁，韩沉整个人身上出了一身薄汗，紧贴在他怀里轻喘，井然将人放倒在床上，手脚俐落的脱下彼此身上的衣物坦然相见，韩沉躺在大床上扭动着身体，下身湿的一踏糊涂，精致的分身颤巍巍的挺立在空气中，alpha伸出修长的手指探进omega的后穴，第一只手指进入时，韩沉忍不住皱眉嘤咛，看着他脸上的神情，井然打从心底无比欢喜地笑了！韩沉身后的处女地，还未曾有人进入过，他是第一个也会是唯一的一个！当第二根、第三根手指并拢进入湿热的甬道内时，一声甜腻的呻吟从他红潋的嘴唇里发出，「嗯哦...」，敏感的身体泛着绯红，随着手指在后穴内的扩张扭动着，韩沉红着眼睛伸出手攀住井然的手臂喊出声，「井...井然......求你！」

怀里人的邀请，对井然来说无疑是这世上最动人的天籁，他蓦然收回手，扶着自己胀痛的硕大性器对准了湿濡的穴口，悍然一顶到底，紧窄热烫的甬道，紧紧吸附着粗长的阴茎，如此紧致的包裹，让井然发出心满意足的喟叹，但纵然是发情期中的omega，固然有体液的润滑，却还是有些承受不了井然的尺寸，omega修长的双腿挎在井然的腰侧，细碎的吻沿着韩沉细致的耳垂蜿蜒而下，看着韩沉蹙着眉满脸潮红的模样，井然用吻吞没他的吟哦，双手紧扣住韩沉纤细的腰身，悍然的在小穴中快速的抽插起来！

双手只能攀附在人肩头的韩沉，只有一开始感到一丝的不适，随后就在alpha猛烈的抽送中，彻底沦陷在欲海里，井然一下比一下重的顶进小穴深处，肠壁上的皱褶让硬挺的性器碾压摩擦的敏感无比，白皙的身体泛着淡淡的绯红，精瘦肌理分明的身体随着后穴里的抽插频频被顶离开床榻，热烫的肉棒将紧窄的小穴艹干的熟软，媚肉随着阴茎的进出跟着翻出穴口，须臾，韩沉在一次深顶中吟哦陡然变调，井然瞬间明白，他找到了韩沉的敏感点，于是，他开始狠厉准确的对着敏感点顶撞，生理泪水从韩沉的眼角滑落，绵迭不绝的快感顺着脊椎尾端蔓延而上，宛若电流一般冲刷着四肢百骸，精致的分身夹在两人交合的下半身之间，间或的拍打在井然的腹肌上，呤口顶端淌出透明的体液，紧绷胀痛的厉害，韩沉下意识的想握住自己的分身，却被井然牵制住双手高举过头顶，井然一手紧扣着韩沉的腰，另一手抓紧了他的双手，下身亢奋的在火热的甬道内驰骋。

「唔哦……哈啊…」，眼神迷离恍惚的韩沉嘶哑的呻吟出声，井然松开扣着腰的手，将韩沉硬挺的分身握入手里温柔的上下撸动，前后夹击的刺激下，韩沉就交代在井然手里，微凉的精液沾染了满手，井然不以为意的抬起手用舌头舔了舔黏腻，脑袋隐隐发昏，浸在不应期中的韩沉朦胧间看着井然的动作，下腹一紧，后穴收缩的强烈，痉挛似的绞紧了硕大发烫的性器，井然让这一吸，险些就守不住精关，于是，他放开韩沉的手，直接将他翻过身趴在床上，翻转的过程中，青筋暴露的阴茎在花穴中磨过一圈，让韩沉睁大了眼睛，几乎要溺毙在高潮里。

井然伸手将韩沉圆翘的臀部抬起，双手稍微用力的掰开臀瓣，缓慢的抽出肉棒，直到剩下硬挺的龟头卡在穴口，然后再重重的挺进花心，辗过敏感点，撞击在宫腔口的软肉上，韩沉让这样的侵犯艹干的发不出声音，生理泪水和汗水及涎液混合在一起，方才射过精的分身，却在这样的抽插下，巍颤颤的再次挺立，顶端不住的冒出爱液，将床单洇湿了一片。

井然紧扣着韩沉的大腿根部，缓慢的一次次退出，凶悍的顶入，在这样激烈的欢爱下，韩沉反射性的紧抓着床单，泪眼婆娑的呜咽出声，井然俯下身紧贴着韩沉光裸好看的背，用吻在平滑的肌肤上吮出或紫或红的印记，亲吻间带着像呢喃似的爱语，「韩沉……我爱你…」，这一刻，井然才惊觉，原来早在第一次见到韩沉时，他就已经一眼钟情于身下承欢的人，醇厚的嗓音如同醉人的信息素一般，将韩沉的心包围在安全区里。

脑袋已然让情欲支配的韩沉，朦胧间听见那似有若无的话语，身体比意识还要来的快反应，大量的蜜液随着井然顶撞开宫腔口的软肉而流泻出，肉棒挺进宫腔的疼痛感让韩沉的瞳孔收缩了下，稍稍拉回了一些意识，身为omega的他，惊慌的嘶哑开口，「不…不要……」，没说完的话，吞没在热切的吻里，顾不得他的抗拒，井然只想让韩沉从里到外完完整整属于他一个人，于是他伸手拉起韩沉的上身，让他的背紧贴在他怀里，呈现跪坐的姿势。

这样的姿势让井然轻而易举的捅进宫腔里，他用一手环抱住韩沉的腰，一手紧扶着他的脖颈，任凭他挣扎也不放开，在一阵激烈狠厉的抽插后，井然猛然一顶，将性器送进宫腔深处胀大成结，将热烫的精液全数射进生殖腔中，同时他也迅速的低头咬破韩沉后颈上的腺体，注入自己的信息素，让韩沉因再度高潮射精进入不应期时，将永久标记埋入他体内。

韩沉脑中一阵晕眩，身体瘫软进井然怀里，意识不清的昏厥了过去，直到性器顶端的结消了，井然才退出韩沉的体内，温柔的把人抱进浴室里清洗干净后，才带着人回到床上搂进怀里细碎的亲吻着他的眉眼，在他耳畔低语，「韩沉，你是我的……」

TBC.


End file.
